Finding Love In The Deep End
by LoveMeAVamp
Summary: Fork's resident delinquent offers to teach Bella how to swim, so he can attend the school trip. He finds his task harder than he originally thought, can he break down Bella's barriers and succeed? There's more to this story, just give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Love In The Deep End**

I walked in to the cafeteria with a grim expression and headed over to my usual table, where Alice and Rose were already seated.

"What's with the long face?" Rose asked, biting in to an apple.

I dropped my book on to the table and hung my head. "I signed up to go to the camping trip..."

"And? What's the problem? I thought you were looking forward to it? We're missing a week of lessons to take part in outdoor activities, what could possibly be wrong with that?" Alice said, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Two words - Water sports!"

Understanding crossed their faces. Rose's face was full of sympathy, "What are you going to do?"

I shrugged, "I'm just going to have to tell Coach Clapp I can't go,"

Alice slapped her hand on the table, "No!"

I raised my head, "I have no other option, I can't take part in the water sports if I can't swim!"

When I was eight years old, I had a bad experience when I was learning how to swim. I drowned in the pool, by the time someone got me out I inhaled too much water to the point where I passed out.

I was lucky I didn't die and since that day I've never attempted to swim, not that I can. My inability to swim is what made me drown in the first place. Regardless to say, every time I go near a pool I freak out when I think about swimming.

Ignoring Alice and Rosalie's protests to not drop out of the trip, I went to find Coach Clapp in his office. I took a deep breath and raised my hand and knocked on his door. "Come in" He called out in his gruff voice.

I turned the door knob and stepped in to see he wasn't alone. Fork's resident delinquent, Edward Cullen stood opposite the Coach's desk, wearing a frown of his own.

"Miss Swan, can I help you?"

I focused my eyes on Coach Clapp and swallowed quickly. "Well...I...erm, I won't be able to go to the trip..." I trailed off, twisting my fingers.

Coach looked bewildered, "But you gave in your consent form,"

I nodded, "Yes, I know but that was before I knew we'd have to take part in...water sports," I mumbled.

"And why is that an issue?"

He clearly wasn't getting the picture here! I could feel my face heating up in embarrassment and I really didn't want to give him the reason in front of Edward. No doubt he would tell his friends.

Without another option available, I came straight out and told him. "I can't swim,"

Edward whipped his head around to me, wide eyed.

Coach Clapp chuckled and shook his head, "What seventeen year old doesn't know how to swim?"

I internally groaned, regretting telling him. I should have just pulled a sicky on the day of the trip. "Me," I replied with a sigh, "That's all so erm yeah..." I turned away to leave with the dignity i still had remaining.

"Wait!" Edward yelled out.

I turned around and raised my eyebrows in question. Edward and I have rarely ever spoken, what could he possibly want?

"I can teach you how to swim!"

I almost choked on my own spit, "W...what?"

He nodded and looked towards Coach Clapp, "She can't go if she can't swim. I'm the best swimmer on the swim team, so who better to teach her than me,"

I spoke up, "Why would you do that? What's in it for you?"

If there's one thing I've learnt about Cullen, it's he never does something unless he gets something out of it.

He clenched his eyes closed, "If I do this, you've got to let me go on this trip," He said to the Coach, "You said I need to prove I'm capable of acting like a mature student and this is me showing you I can!" He pleaded.

I felt the urge to snort, all this drama just so he can go on the damn trip?

Across the desk, Coach Clapp sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "You have a week to teach Miss Swan to swim, if in that time for whatever reason she doesn't succeed then your not going to the trip Cullen. Don't make me regret this," He pointed a finger at Cullen who smiled in response.

I almost felt sorry for him. Does he really think teaching me to swim is an easy task? He can kiss any chance of going goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Love In The Deep End**

"So...you really can't swim?" Edward asked me once we got out of Coach Clapps office.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I really can't swim"

His lips curled up at the end of his mouth, forming a slight smile.

"What?" I asked, becoming increasingly irritated knowing I was the joke.

He shook his head, still smiling. "Nothing, so I hope you have your kit with you, meet me at the pool after last period and we'll take it from there,"

My eyes grew wide, "Wait, your serious?"

He nodded his head slowly, looking at me like I'm an idiot. "Yeah, I need to go to that trip and I can't unless you know how to swim so..." He trailed off suggestively.

"I don't have a swim suit,"

He raised his eyebrow, "At all?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'P' and swaying side to side.

He chuckled, "Wow, you are a lost cause,"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Hey, watch it. After all if I don't go, you," I poked his chest, "Don't go either!"

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Are you wearing underwear?" He whispered.

My mouth dropped open and I gaped like a fish. "W...what?"

"I said, are you wearing underwear," He repeated a little louder, luckily no one was walking past to hear.

"Yes!" I hissed and felt my face flush. Is there no limit to how much embarrassment I can take in one day?

He grinned wickedly, "Oh, you think I'm coming on to you?" He bent over and laughed.

Glad I amuse him...

He stood tall and composed himself. "No offence sweetheart but your not my type. I only asked so I could suggest you swim in them, I mean c'mon" He pointed his finger at me and back to himself and laughed again.

I'm not going to lie, that did sting. But who the hell does he think he is? He might be good looking but his personality makes him ugly!

I laughed snidely in return, "Don't flatter yourself, like I'd lower my standards for you!"

He looked taken aback at first and then straightened his shoulders and met my gaze. "Great, because I'd never ever, go out with someone like you!"

I glared, "Someone like me? What, someone who actually has a brain and the common sense to see why your really not all that?" I challenged.

He leaned down so we were face to face, "I go for real women," He trailed his eyes over my body. "I don't go for little girls who haven't developed yet,"

I scoffed, "How would you know? Just because I actually keep my...bits under my shirt doesn't mean I don't have any,"

I'll admit I don't have the fullest breasts but that's not to say I don't have any at all!

He smirked, "Oh yeah? Well prove it then!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

I threw him a disgusted look, "I'm not taking my top off for you!"

He laughed yet again, "There you go again, assuming I want you. No doll, meet me at the pool after school, I'll have a costume for you and then we'll see just how developed you claim to be!"

Fuelled with my stubbornness I didn't even think twice and agreed, "Fine!"

He smirked and turned to walk away, "See you then," Just before he turned the corner, he stopped and turned his head. "If it's not too much to ask, could you please keep this quiet. Unless you want everyone to know your taking swimming lessons?"

I rolled my eyes, "Like I want anyone to know you of all people are teaching me!"

He turned away and the reality of what just happened sunk in._ Oh God_, I groaned and buried my head in my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Love In The Deep End**

Straight after last period I sent a text to both Rose and Alice, telling them not to wait for me and lied, telling them I had to stay behind in a workshop. Luckily they seemed to believe me and told me to text them when I got home.

Clutching my school bag to my shoulder, I walked towards the schools swimming hall. Outside the girls locker room stood Edward, he straightened up when he saw me and quickly took a look around, making sure no one was here.

When I got closer, he threw a bag at me. I raised my eyebrows and took a look. Inside was a two piece, emerald green swimming suit. My cheeks grew red and I turned to Edward, "How did you get this?"

He smirked lazily, "I ran home to get some stuff after lunch, I passed a store and decided to save you the hassle and just picked up the first swimsuit I saw. I don't know if it'll fit," He shrugged.

I smiled softly, oddly feeling touched by this gesture but then brushed it away. He wasn't doing it for me, he was doing it for himself because of the trip.

"Thanks anyway, how much do I owe you?"

He waved his hand dismissively, "You just make sure you learn how to swim, other than that you don't owe me nothing,"

"But-" I went to argue but he cut me off.

"Shut up Swan, let's not waste anytime, change in to the suit and wait for me inside.

I nodded and went to get changed. I grinned, happy that I got a full body wax yesterday with Rose and Alice. Throwing off my clothes, I slipped in to the swim suit and found it fit perfectly.

I by my lip when I looked in the mirror. This is the most skin I've ever shown, if it was up to me I'd be in a one piece suit but I can't complain, for whatever reason Edward did it, he brought this for me and I can't appear ungrateful.

The bikini top showed off more cleavage then I hoped. A part of me was glad, Edwards assumptions about my body would be thrown off when he saw me in this.

Shoving my clothes in my bag and threw them in my locker. I tip toed out the locker room and in to the swimming hall. I found Edward siting on a bench near the pool in just his trunks.

I gulped as I took in his well built body. Edward was smoking hot! Maybe if he didn't alway put his foot in his mouth, I might have actually found him overly attractive...

He looked up when he saw me approach and his green eyes trailed over me, head to toe. I didn't miss how his eyes widened when he took in my chest. I did a mental happy dance and screamed 'Ha, told you so!' in my head.

Was it me or did Edward suddenly become nervous? His hands were awfully fidgety and continued to run through his bronze locks every second or so.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded quickly. Much too quickly. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? If your ready shall we start?" He gestured pointed towards the pool.

I blinked and nodded my head.

He smiled tightly, "Ok, get in then,"

He jumped in and the water came up to his shoulders. My heart started to hammer. Edwards taller than me and if the water reaches his shoulders...if I get in it'll submerge me!

Panic filled me and I shook my head, "I can't get in," My hands started to sweat and I took a step back away from the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Love In The Deep End**

Drenched in water, Edward swam closer to the edge and leaned up. "Hey, it's okay. Let's just take it one step at a time," He started, gently. "Don't let yourself think the water can empower you, keep chanting 'I'm stronger than this in your head',"

I nodded and tried it out. The more I said it, the more I started to believe it.

"Done?"

I nodded in reply.

"Good, now come here and sit on the edge and dip your feet in to the pool. This way you can adjust to the temperature of the water and find your comfort zone,"

Quietly, I followed through. The water was warm and soothing, but that didn't do much to calm my nerves.

Edward smiled up at me, "How do you feel about actually getting in now?"

I shook my head and looked down at the pool. "It's so deep, what if I drown?" Once again my panic started to build up.

Edward moved to the side, so both his palms were flat out on either side of me. "I'm not going to let that happen, after all I do want to go to this trip," He added with a wink.

I chucked softly, "Yeah, I guess not, how shall we do this?"

He grinned at my determination, "Right, just gently ease yourself in to the pool,"

I took a deep breath and slowly eased myself in, without letting go of the edge. My feet couldn't find the tiles and my heart began to beat faster. "Edward!"

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he brought me in to his body. I clenched on to his shoulders for life, and tried to calm my racing heart.

For a brief moment, I forgot about where I was and instead focused on the hands that held my almost naked back in a death grip. And in that moment my panic about swimming was almost gone. Almost.

Is it weird how comforting I found his touch?

I shook my head and snapped back to reality. Removing my head from Edwards chest, I looked up at him. Trying to brush away the sudden awkwardness, I asked him what's next.

"We're going to practice how to float. I'll have my arms on your side, supporting you, all I want you to do is lay back and relax,"

I nodded and gave myself a pep talk. I can do this!

Only I couldn't, after a few failed attempts I began to give up. "I can't do this!"

Edward smiled sympathetically, "Your not raising your hips and arching your back that's why, let's give it another shot,"

I went along with it, this time Edwards hand held me up. "Do what I said and just relax, close your eyes," He instructed.

I closed my eyes, arched my back and lifted my hips and just went with the flow. I opened my eyes a few minutes later and turned my head to Edward, I didn't even realise when he removed his hands.

I grinned like a Cheshire cat and looked to Edward, "I'm floating!" I whispered.

"You are," He grinned and fist bumped me when I stood upright.

"Now, we're going to sit under water and control your breathing. Keep your mouth closed as long as you can and when you need to come up for air do so, and then come back under. Ready?"

I grabbed on to his forearms and nodded. I closed my eyes and went down under. I didn't last three seconds and I jumped up for air.

"Fuck, that stings!"

"Ah crap, I forgot to give you something," Edward held out his hand and we steadily walked to the edge. I held on tightly as Edward jumped and grabbed something from a bag.

I couldn't see what it was, all my attention was focused on the wet fabric of Edwards trunks sticking to his ass.

**Thank you to those who take the time to read it...your thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding Love In The Deep End**

Edward turned around and I quickly averted my eyes. He dived back in the pool and handed me a pair of pink goggles. I laughed whole heartedly. "Pink? You have got to be kidding me!"

Edwards lips curled up in to a full blown smile. "That's all the store had, I've got mine already so it was just for you," He shrugged and I laughed again.

We put on our goggles and tried the breathing exercise again. The whole time I was down there, I had my hands wrapped around Edwards shoulders and his hands held on to my hips. The goggles made things easier, one look in to Edwards green eyes and i was fine.

Strange isn't it?...

Edward grabbed my hips and brought us back to the surface. I coughed out some of the water I inhaled, nothing major.

"I've got one last thing for you to do and then we'll call it a day," Edward said and ran a hand through his wet hair.

I nodded, "Cool, what is it?"

"I want you to run in the pool, it'll give you a slight glimpse of how it'll be when you swim,"

I nodded, sounds easy enough.

A smirk made it's way in to Edwards face. "Let's make this fun, you have till the count of ten to run before I come after you,"

I smirked, "Your on!"

For the past hour, Edwards been nothing but a great help, leaving me to wonder where the hard shelled boy we all know has gone. The gleam in his eyes however was all the indication I needed, that Edward is back out to play. And the thought thrills me!

"Ten seconds Swan!" He warned and I quickly walked away from him as fast as I could without slipping. He started to count down, once he got to one, he wasted no time and ran towards me smirking like there's no tomorrow.

As he neared me, I squealed and made to run away. But Edward being the sly thing he is, swam towards me and yanked me by my waist and lifted me up.

"You cheat!" I yelled in between laughs.

"Shat it, Swanny," He laughed. "Since you lost, you deserve a punishement," Over my shoulder, I saw him green mischievously.

"I'm going to dunk you!" He grinned.

"No," I said with a smile, "Don't you dare Cul-"

I didn't have time to finish my warning and I was being dunked halfway in to the water. I didn't have to worry about falling in Edwards strong grip.

I thrashed away from Edward and somehow managed to stand face to face with him.

He laughed with his head thrown back. "Oh God, you look like a drowned cat!"

I teasingly gave him the stink eye, "Well this cats about to get it's claws out," I quickly moved behind Edward and jumped on his back and tried to dunk him unsuccessfully.

I giggled in his neck, "Why won't you go down?"

Edward turned his head to face me and stuck his tongue out.

"Wow, how very mature of you," I jumped off his back and Edwards hands held me from behind to hold me steady.

In the process. his hands dragged past the ties that held my bikini together and they come undone.

"Shit!" I cupped the front to my chest, there's no way I was going to flash myself to Edward.

He turned to face me and his eyes grew wide. "Swan, if you wanted to strip for me all you had to do was tell me," He smirked.

"Shut up," I hissed, "Tie this up for me please,"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Nope, I quite like looking at you like this,"

"Your dirty pervert!"

He held out his hands in front of him, "In your dreams, do it yourself how did you tie it to begin with?"

"It was already tied, I just put it on. Are you going to help or what?"

"Hmm...fine, get over here,"

I walked up to him and turned around. I felt his hands skim my back and although I was warm from the water, my skin instantly burst out in goosebumps.

"I can see the effect I have on you, Swan" His voice was husky next to my ear.

My breathing was growing heavy, yet I chose not to reply. His hands trailed around to my front and he pulled me in to his chest.

"W...what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Erm, if your done here, I have to close up so head on out?"

We turned to see coach Clapp, who looked rather embarrassed. I quickly covered myself and cowered in to Edwards form.

Coach left and Edward laughed out loud, "You just gave coach a good show, keep that shit up and I'll definitely be able to go to the trip!"

I scowled and poked Edward in his chest and mumbled 'asshole'.

He tied up my bikini and we both got out the pool. He got two towels out of a hamper and through one my way.

"Well err see you tomorrow?" I said and wrapped the towel around my dripping wet body.

I ran in to the girls locker room and lead against my locker, what the hell just happened in there?Could it be possible I have a crush on Cullen? I think so...

**Thank you for reading, I know chapters are short but I tend to update regularly so I hope that makes up for it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Love In The Deep End**

**I**** might not be getting many reviews for this story? But I'm really amazed at the number of hits, thanks for reading!**

* * *

The next morning, I met up with Rose and Alice in the school car pack. Rose was inspecting her newly manicured nails and Alice was teetering on about a new bag she was after.

"Hey," I greeted them, they both looked up and greeted me in return.

"Euw," Alice cringed in disgust.

"What?" Rose asked, both of us were suddenly alarmed by Alice's behaviour.

Alice turned her head towards Edward and his group of friends. He was currently making out with Lauren Mallory against his car. The amount of times I've seen him making out with a different girl is ridiculous. So this doesn't surprise me.

But what does surprise me is I feel slightly disturbed by it. I know this is normal for Cullen, but after his behaviour yesterday I began to see him in a new light. His behaviour leads me to believe Edward is a good actor, he really had me fooled with his whole good guy act yesterday.

I turned back and faced Rose and Alice. "Euw, indeed" I agree with her.

"I've gotta go, I'm going to be late for class" Rose rushes off without another word.

"What was that about?" I wondered out loud, watching Rose scurry off.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and we both turned to head to first period, Gym, which coincidently enough just happens to be the same class Edward is in too.

Before yesterday, we never really spoke to each other but now that things have changed I wonder how he'll act around me.

Will he say hi?

Will he ignore me?

Or will he straight up be a jack ass?

In the girls locker room, whilst getting dressed I could hear Lauren gush about how good of a kisser Edward is. Again, it's normal behaviour listening to his latest toy rant on about him. Usually I couldn't give two fucks, but like I said, things were different now.

And I'm not going to lie, I fell for Edwards charms in the pool yesterday but looking back, it was stupid on my part. Edward Cullen is a man-whore, I shouldn't fool myself in to thinking he'd even consider gout out with just one girl, least of all me!

"Do these girls have nothing better to do than talk about Cullen's dick?" Alice mumbled, pulling on her top.

I grimaced, "Obviously not,"

Alice and I headed in to the gym while the other girls took their time getting dressed.

"So me and Jas are heading to Port Angeles tomorrow after school, Rose cant make it, do you want to come?"

I thought about it for a moment before I had to decline. "Shit, I'm sorry Alice, it's just that I've got that after school shit going on,"

Alice sighs and shrugs her shoulders, "Never mind, maybe next time?"

I nod. Maybe...

I sat on a bench with Alice and watched our classmates enter the GYM. Except I only had my eyes out for Edward. Don't ask why, even I haven't figured out that answer yet.

Coach walked in ten minutes later.

No sign of Edward. _Maybe he'll be coming in late?_ I think.

Coach has us all doing work outs before we begin a game of dodgeball. Twenty minutes pass and Edward still didn't come. I internally rolled my eyes. This is Edward. He walks in and out of classes as he wishes.

But would he really miss GYM, knowing that he needs every opportunity to get in to Coach's good books what with the trip looming closer? Seems so...

Coach put us in groups for dodgeball, Alice and I ended up on opposite teams. She got stuck with Lauren and her group of friends or Edwards rather. They're all competitive and fierce players, the same can't be said for the players on the team I'm on.

I looked at Mike Newton, who was discreetly trying to pick his nose and sighed. Yeah, we so ain't going to win, I think to myself.

With that thought in mind, the doors to the GYM fly open and in strolled the object of my earlier thoughts. Edward.

Coach gave him a disapproving glance and directed him towards the group I'm in. I masked the smile threatening to burst when I saw him walk over.

I guess we have a chance to win after all...


End file.
